


Bionicle: Tale Of Staru Nui

by DerpyFTW



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Also This May Contain Spoilers For The Bionicle Years Of 2000 And Onward, Other, So If This Is Well Recieved Enough I May Make It, This Is Based Off A Stop-motion Animation I Wanna Make, Whatever Year Was The Bohrok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFTW/pseuds/DerpyFTW
Summary: A Matoran Named Ghalmour Is Told A Tale Of An Island Called "Staru Nui" And Decides To Try And Find It.





	Bionicle: Tale Of Staru Nui

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends! I'm A Bionicle Fan So I Thought I Should Write This Thing! Most Of The Bionicles In This Are From My Mind So If Ya Don't Recognize Some That Be Why.

"Gathered Friends, Listen To Our Legend Of The Bionicle. Once On An Island Named Staru Nui, There Lived Two Brothers; Toa Sakotu, Toa Of Light, And Toa Staraxus, Toa Of Gravity. For Many Years The Two Brothers Lived In Peace With The Islands Inhabitants, But One Day, However, Staraxus Began To Feel Unappreciated And So He Ran Off To A Nearby Cave To Make A Deal With A Creature Of Darkness." Turaga Buva, Turaga Of Ice Started. "The Creature's Name? Dartusx The Destroyer Of Worlds And Civilizations!" Turaga Buva Said. "Dartusx? Are You There?" Staraxus Beckoned Foolishly. "That Dependsss. Who'sss Asssking?" Dartusx Replied. "Toa Staraxus, Toa Of Gravity Is Whom Beckons You." Staraxus Said. "A Toa? Here? Whatever Are You Doing Heere?" Dartusx Asked. "I Am Here To Strike A Deal." Staraxus Said. "And What Might This Deal Entail?" Dartusx Inquired. "I Feel Unappreciated And So I Am Coming To You For Help To Remedy That." Staraxus Explained. "Yoou? A Noble Toa? Unnappreciated? Sssounds A Bit Like A Trap." Dartusx Said. "I Assure You That This Is Not A Trap. I Am Being Honest." Staraxus Said. "Hmmm. I'll Help You. But I Doon't Work For Free." Dartusx Said. "Name Your Price. I Can Make You A Mask, Discs, Even A Hut If You So Please." Staraxus Said. "Puurrrr! Now You're Talking!" Dartusx Said. "But, Alas, I Am Chained In Here And Thus I Cannot Leave This Cave. Would You Mind Ever So Much To Free A Poor Sssoul Like Me To Esscape?" Dartusx Asked, Faking Sadness. Staraxus Whipped Out His Sword And Broke The Chain Keeping Dartusx Stuck To The Same Spot Day In, Day Out. "You Can Clamp Onto My Back For Transport If That's What You Wish." Staraxus Said. "Thank You. This Iss The Ssstart Of A Good Friendsship." Dartusx Said. Staraxus Walked To The Little Village He Was Living In. "Brother! You're Returned!" Sakotu Rejoyced. Sakotu Stopped Short When He Saw That Something Had Clamped Onto The Back Of His Brother. "EVERY MATORAN TO THE VILLAGE OF GLARKOTU!" Sakotu Ordered. "Huh?" One Matorn Said. "What's Going On?" Another Murmered. "Get To The Village Of Glarkotu Now! My Brother Has Made A Grave Mistake. One He Shall Take To His Grave!" Sakotu Said. "Wh-What's The Matter Brother Mine? Scared Of Letting Someone Else Get Some Love And Attention?" Staraxus Cackled. "What Have You DONE?!?" Sakotu Said. "What Have I Done? What Have **I DONE?!?**   **YOU'RE** The One Who Let The Villagers Ignore Me!" Staraxus Said. " **I'M** At Fault?!? You're The One Who Sold Their Soul By Dealing With That-That-That  **THING** Affixed To YOUR Shoulder!!" Sakotu Said. "Trash Talking Your Own Brother? Tsk Tsk Tsk, And They Call  **ME** Rude." Dartusx Chuckled. Sakotu Whipped Out His Weapon And Started Battling The Now Infected Staraxus. The Battle Lasted Two Days And By The End Of It, Dartusx Was Nowhere To Be Seen. "Legend Has It That On The Day The Battle Ended, Toa Staraxus Will Rise Again To Claim His Revenge!" Turage Buva Said. "Woooah!" Ghalmour Said. "Is Staru Nui Still Standing To This Day?" Ghalmour Asked. "Nobody Knows. Those Who Travel There Either Never Come Back, Or They Cannot Speak Of The Horrors That They Saw There." Turaga Buva Spieled.


End file.
